


A Peaceful Meeting After All

by officialnordic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Body Swap, FACE Family, Gift Fic, No real Pairings, by Rylee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialnordic/pseuds/officialnordic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Norway wants is a more peaceful meeting. Unfortunately, he decides to succeed in his goal by messing up a few other nation's days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Peaceful Meeting After All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fruksexual on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fruksexual+on+Tumblr).



> Gift fic for the wonderful fruksexual on Tumblr for our 500 followers giveaway! It's late, but hopefully it's entertaining.
> 
> Prompt: Fic w/ Characters + Prompt: Body swap with the FACE Family

England sat down at his desk, ready to finish his work for the week. He had procrastinated terribly, being more concerned with arguing various topics with France the past few days. Setting his pen down, he got up and turned on the light as it was getting later in the evening and returned to the desk, tapping the pen distractedly on the table. Shifting a couple papers with his finger, he looked through the remaining work, sighing as he estimated another hour or so of work. Uncapping the pen again, England started checking and signing as quickly as he could.

* * *

France squinted at the cabinet and tapped his foot, thinking and occasionally pulling out another bottle of wine, then sticking it back in. Nothing seemed to catch his attention, and after a few minutes of indecision pulled out a glass and got water, returning to his post on his balcony, where he could feel the slight evening breeze. He was visiting one of his homes in the French countryside, and the breeze brought fresh air. He was at peace out here. It was quiet, away from any cities, and the people were spread out, yet kind and peaceful. Yes, he did like it out here.

* * *

Canada scrambled through his house, looking under couches and other furniture. No matter where he looked, he couldn’t find the small polar bear anywhere; he just disappeared. Yelling generally loud, he called out. Finally, he decided he would step outside and look. He shouldn’t really worry, Kuma usually only hid for a day before returning to Canada. But still, Canada was attached to the bear and couldn’t help but worry. Going through the door, he squinted in the sunlight. He hadn’t been outside that day, having slept in late.

Hearing familiar laughing coming from the side of his house, Canada grabbed his rifle and stomped around the corner, holding the gun so it was pointed towards the sky.

“What are you doing here?!?”

America looked up from where he was sitting on the ground, laughing at Kumajirou swiping at Tony.

“Hey, bro! I just came over to visit! Nice day, huh?” He got up and dusted off his jeans. “Plus, Tony said he wanted to visit.”

At that, Tony turned towards Canada and rattled off a couple explicatives, at which Canada just sighed.

“I’ve been looking for you all morning!” He said to Kumajirou, who was now chewing on a garden hose. He looked up briefly, but seemed to decide to ignore Canada and continued destroying the garden hose.

“Do you have any food?” America asked, swatting Tony away from Kumajirou. “I didn’t eat breakfast.”

Canada squinted at America briefly, deciding whether to let him in or not. Figuring nothing too bad could happen, he just shrugged and led the way inside, picking up Kuma on the way, already planning to replace the hose again.

* * *

Norway tapped the ancient manuscript, nodding to himself. Marking the page with a finger, he picked up the book and went into the main sitting room, where the rest of the Nordics were gathered, including Ladonia and Sealand, who were playing an intense and loud game of checkers. On the large couch there was Finland and Iceland. The loveseat had Sweden, who was keeping an eye on the two micronations, and Denmark occupied the overstuffed chair, fiddling with a book.

“I found it,” Norway announced as he stepped into the room, startling almost everybody except Ladonia and Sealand, who were throwing checker pieces at each other.

“Found what?” Denmark asked, turning to get a better look at the book Norway was holding. Once he saw it, his eyes widened. “Um, why do you need that?”

“We have a plan.” Iceland announced from the couch. He had a sketchbook open and was quietly drawing in it. “I’m pretty sure you’ll like it.”

“What plan?” Sweden asked cautiously, also knowing the book’s type. He figured anything having to do with Norway having a “plan” that included his spellbook wasn’t going to be the safest or most enjoyable thing.

Norway waved his hand, knowing none of them were too thrilled with his magic. “It’s a simple spell. I’m annoyed with a few nations and this could shut them up for a bit. Little brother agrees, as does Finland.”

Finland nodded while Iceland huffed and continued sketching.

Still confused, Denmark asked, “Okay, what nations? And what spell?”

Norway smirked. “Well, let’s just say France, America, Canada, and England are going to wake up a little confused in the morning.”

* * *

England woke up with a splitting headache. He attempted and failed in opening his eyes from the light that seared into his mind. He groggily patted the surface he was laying on, confused. He could have sworn he had fallen asleep at his desk as he did occasionally. Or, at least, he didn’t remember stumbling to his bed after the paperwork was done. Forcing himself to open his eyes and sit up, he rubbed at his eyes, which were strangely blurry. Blinking a few times, the blurriness didn’t go away. Feeling slightly panicked, England looked around the room. However, his concern was heightened by the fact that it wasn’t his room, nor was it a room immediately familiar to him, meaning it wasn’t in his house. What happened last night???

He slid off the bed and stumbled to his feet, a little confused as he looked down and saw he was in a t shirt and sweatpants. He didn’t wear sweatpants! Reaching up to rub at his eyes again, hair brushed his hands. Now something was really wrong. Getting to the door, trying not to panic, England went out and led down a hallway. Something was familiar about the house, though the blurriness seemed to leach away the details that could help England’s mind recall the name.

“Canada!” A relieved voice called out, causing England to jump back from the hall leading to his right. “I’m so worried! What am I doing at your house? I’m afraid everything’s blurry!”

In front of England stood America, wearing a sweatshirt and shorts. “America?”

The America in front of England just blinked, looking confused. “No...I’m France! Your papa? Are you alright?”

“Stop playing games, America! Is this one of your tricks? I wake up in a strange house in strange clothes and my eyesight blurry and you’re here pretending to be France?”

America’s eyes widened slightly. “England? Is that you?”

“Of course you little-” He was cut off when America started dragging him down the hall. “What are you doing? Let go of me!”

“There’s something wrong.” America announced. He opened a door and flipped a switch inside the room, ushering England into it.

They both looked at the mirror and were silent for a second.

“What is this?” England asked, shocked. In the mirror stood not England and France, but Canada and America.

“As I thought,” America, or France, said shakily. “So you really are England?”

England just glared at France. “Obviously. This is magic. Also obviously. There’s only a few who could accomplish something like this.” He started out the door and back towards the room - likely Canada’s - and tried not to think about the strangeness of the situation.

Squinting around the room, England finally located a pair of glasses sitting neatly on the desk that faced towards an uncovered window; the source of the light when he first woke up. The view was impressive; it seemed they were on a slight hill that overlooked a valley full of trees. Sighing with relief as he put the glasses on, he went out to find France again, who was in the kitchen, searching for something.

“What exactly are you looking for, France?”

France looked up (England still uncomfortable as it was America’s body instead of France’s) and put his hands on his hips. “I’m looking for Canada’s phone. He must have moved it since I visited last.” He wandered into the next room, which seemed to be the living room.

“Ah ha! Found it.” France picked up the phone and dialed a number as England walked around the room, looking at pictures and various other knick knacks around the room. He hadn’t visited Canada in several years, and suddenly felt guilty.

“Oh no, calm down!” Francis exclaimed over the phone, causing England to turn his attention towards him. “America, calm down. We don’t know what happened but England says it’s magic-” He paused to listen for a few seconds and then looked at the phone and hung it up. “He hung up.” France said. “He sounded overwhelmed.”

“Does Canada have a car?”

* * *

Canada was convinced that he was being punished for something. Instead of waking up in his own bed with the sun shining, he woke up in the middle of a stormy afternoon, back hurting and a pencil stabbing into his face. Even worse, he had somehow woken up sleeping on a desk that didn’t belong to him. Noticing he wasn’t wearing his shirt and sweatpants, he looked through the papers on the desk, noting all of them had either England’s signature or they had something to do with the country of England.

It didn’t take long to discover he wasn’t in his own body, and then was startled by a phone call. “England! Did you do this?” Said the voice on the other end as Canada put the phone to his ear. “This is crazier than the last magic trick you put on me! Last time I couldn’t eat cheese for six months!” The voice belonged to France, yet Canada knew it wasn’t France.

“Is...this America?” He asked cautiously.

“Yes, in fact it is! The United States of America, currently trapped in France’s weirdo body! It’s freaky!” There was a pause. “I’m getting a call from Canada, hold on.” The line clicked out, and Canada was left holding the phone, confused.

So if America was in France’s body and Canada was in England’s body, that meant France and England were together in America and Canada’s bodies...uh oh.

Canada figured England wouldn’t willingly switch bodies with somebody, so he ruled out England as the body switcher. That left two…

* * *

England swiped at the phone’s screen several times before he could find the right button and pressed on it. He never liked touch screen phones, but of course America had one in his pocket the night before, and before they started driving England demanded it from France. Now he was just trying to remember the number.

“Who are you calling?” France asked, pulling over to consult a map that had been stuffed into the glove box in the car.

“I figure the only other person who could pull this off besides me would be Norway.” England mumbled. “I’m trying to remember his number.”

Seeming to find the route, France nodded and started driving again after he folded the map up.

After about ten minutes, England snatched up the phone again and punched in a number, pressing the phone to his ear.

It rung three times before it was answered. “Who is this?” Norway asked. “How did you get this number.”

“This is England,” He said steadily. “I just want to inform you your little spell worked.”

He could practically hear the other smirk on the other end of the line. “Oh really? Hopefully it lives out it’s purpose.” There were some other voices on Norway’s end, likely Denmark asking who was on the other line.

“What purpose would that be?” He tried to keep his tone even, knowing that getting angry at Norway was going to do little good.

“Oh, you’ll see,” The other said lightly. “Good day.” The call ended.

* * *

Hours later the four, France, America, Canada, and England, gathered up together, all having shared information.

“It was Norway,” England supplied. “He’s the only one that can reverse it, too.”

“Wait,” Canada said. “What day is it?”

“Saturday.” America said against the table he currently had his head pressed down against. He had pulled France’s hair back and tied it up (at first he had been extremely tempted to cut it all off but he wasn’t that stupid) to get it out of his face.

“There was a world meeting today at Denmark’s place.”

* * *

“A peaceful meeting, right, Little Brother?”

Iceland nodded, ignoring the “Little Brother” temporarily. “Not much in the way of fighting or commotion.”

“Some acted up, but for the most part it was quieter than usual. I wonder why that is.”

Sweden walked up behind the two of them. “Better.”

The three of them silently looked on as the rest of the nations discussed various topics around the long table, some standing and talking. Most discussion seemed to gravitate towards the missing members of the group.

“I’ll have to remember this for next year.” Norway mused as his phone rang. He saw the number and shut it off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I love having Norway screw with everybody's lives with his magic? I can just see him experimenting and doing things like this all the time. He uses his magic well and for a 'good purpose'. 
> 
> Apologies for bringing the Nordics in but it's nearly impossible for me not to do so...
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
